


Surprise me

by Sweety_Mutant



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Drabble, Episode 03x06, Episode Related, Episode XXIV, Gen, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-04
Updated: 2016-03-04
Packaged: 2018-05-24 14:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6157007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweety_Mutant/pseuds/Sweety_Mutant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Billy's PoV as he witnesses the fight at the beach.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise me

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is the result of too much fangirling over Black Sails with [Mad_Amethyst](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Amethyst).
> 
> I do not own the series of course, I'm just making fun.
> 
> Enjoy!

                Fail. Don’t fail. Nassau needs us. I hate you. They stand in front of each other, cock the guns. Fail, Nassau is better off without you.

Fire. Two shots, we hear one.

I look at him. Bewildered eyes, hand limp on the gun. You’re not the only one to be surprised, _captain_. The fallen, imposing black figure twitch.

Swords are drawn now. Sand flying. My eyes meet Vane’s. On the other side. He seems thinking. His hand moves. Just a few inches, we lock eyes. Glare like a cat, he has. Smile too. He jumps. Sand flying.

We’re all surprised.

**Author's Note:**

> I really needed to write this fic, with the episode so fresh in my mind! I hope you liked it! <3


End file.
